


Futamas! (A panfandom futa filled fic collection)

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, RWBY, Undertale
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Incest, christams, christmoomoos, futamas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of several short fics done in celebration of 300 followers, as well as a gift to all of my loyal, absolutely amazing followers~!</p><p>See more futa, get more futa, become a futa yourself at<br/>saltyteafutas.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gift For Lucina

In her bedroom, Lucina awoke to a knock at her door. She groaned, whipping the sleep from her eyes, and pushing the rich bed sheets from her body. She was mostly nude, especially since very few night gowns fit her lewd body proper anymore. Her two dicks swayed as she slid out from her bed. As she stood on her tired knees, she could feel every force in the world try and tug her back down into bed. It was just so tempting, but she had a door to answer or something. She groaned, shaking her head, letting her blue hair sway through the air.  
She ran over to her dresser, and freed out a few pairs of clothing to cover up her body. She settled for a dress, a modest little silk affair that would hug her waist and hips, but not so much as hint at her breasts or double cocks. She didn’t know who was on the other side of the door, after all. A sexed up servant would be something okay to address in her nude form, but Chrom was a different story. With tired feet and unorganized walking, she wallowed over to the door, and opened it.  
There was a pretty rare sight. Severa, bound, gagged. The rope was tight around her, making her tiny tits bulge forward with the tightness of the restraints. She was blindfolded too, with a bright red gag with a royal seal of Naga on the center of it. There was a tight collar around her throat, with the end of the lead held by the person who delivered her. It was Morgan, Lucina’s little sister. Lucina stared for the longest time at Severa before Morgan was so happy as to interrupt her staring with some well needed information. “I got her for you~ She’s a gift!”  
“A gift?” Lucina’s dress choice was already being undone, both her cocks standing so long her dress bulged forwards. She sighed, not making any further efforts to censor her crotch excitement. She’s bent Morgan over and fucked her a couple of times in her blind lust. Those fits were always the worst. Morgan just stood by the bound and gagged girl, seemingly proud of her kidnapping. Still, Lucina couldn’t deny that this time of year she always got exceptionally horny for a quick bite of Severa… She sighed, and gestured her nutjob of a sister inside. Morgan beamed, tugging on Severa’s collar. The bitchy woman wailed, but a sturdier shove made Severa fall in line, nearly falling onto the floor, a position she couldn’t stand up from again without her arms being unbound.  
Lucina took the leash when it was thrown to her, Morgan making herself very much at home in Lucina’s room. She wanders over, taking a seat on a chair by a tea table, watching with gleeful eyes. “Well?” She asked, almost child-like in her timbre. “Are you gonna open your present?” Her eyes glittered and her lashes fluttered.  
Pale fingers traced across the gag in Severa’s mouth. Lucina almost couldn’t believe what Morgan had gotten her this year for a gift… Lucina unplugged the gag from Severa’s mouth, the red head bursting into a spouting rage fountain. “What the hell do you twits think you are doing to me?! Have you no sense, or has all of it been pushed into your DICKS?!” She cocked, as if she had been without air for so long that any puffs of it injured her lungs. “Let me go right now, or so help me!” She really wanted this, though. It wasn’t a huge secret Severa was big into this kinda stuff.  
Lucina’s gift struggled, trying to shove off the blindfold, nudging her shoulders higher, trying to stab around her eyes with her girly shoulders. In the nude, her shoulders had painting like blush, her pale skin fair and fine with a womanly blush wherever you dreamed and wished. She was like a romanticized portrait of all attraction a fair woman could be. Mild proportions, superb waist, excellent hips. Lucina was in love all over again. She dropped her dress from her body, letting herself become quite the lewd display herself, not that Morgan cared. Hell, maybe that was a big part of what Morgan wanted.  
Severa fell back first into the bed. Lucina carried her fairly well, only almost tripping once. “Gawds, was that a dick!? Did I feel a fucking dick against my back?” It was hard for Lucina to keep her cocks off of Severa while carrying her. She had to carry Severa low, and Lucina’s cocks rose quite high, especially when they were this aroused. Lucina crawled on top of her gift, and wasted no time at all. She wanted Severa so bad, her morals were corrupt with her need.  
Her generosity was cum coated, her humbleness had a boner, and her innocence was gone. She plowed into Severa, letting the girl moan and moan and scream her little threats until Lucina had her fill. Morgan tossed her a pair of panties, which was either one of Lucina’s, or Morgan slipped them off when no one was looking. Either way, they made an excellent gag replacement. She shoved them into Severa’s mouth, muffling those troublesome gripes she had, and those pouts never sounded better than with that cloth buried in her mouth. Sweet music.  
In and out, she slid. Lucina’s queen sized bed rumbled and toiled with the couple as they copulated. Back and forth they rocked, Lucina making a good show of where all her training was going. She was very damn strong, making quite the show of thrusting Severa hard. The red head moaned and gasped, trying hard to keep her composure, but it was no good. She was starting to lose her mind as the pleasure turned out to be far better than she could ever have anticipated. Lucina could see it all, clearly written so well on Severa’s face. Poor girl, her face never lied, not even for a second.  
Lucina came more times than she cared to recall, nutting over and over into her gift. By the time she spent the better part of the day fucking Severa, Lucina didn’t have a squirt left to spare. Exhausted, Lucina undid Severa’s binds, and fell right back into bed with her, letting herself get some rest. Guess she wasn’t going to get out of bed today after all…


	2. Yang and Weiss's Extremely White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> futamas: Yang gives Weiss a really white christmas

Would Weiss ever imagine that a decent portion of her Christmas would be spent face down against a bed, her ass in the air? No. She never did, not even once. That was a very easy question, you see. Weiss was not one to be giving out, especially on a holiday all about giving. Weiss liked to think herself generous, but this was for once a situation where taking meant being more generous than giving. As Yang’s boner wrestled with Weiss’s lower lips, the grumpy, lightly drunken heiress took the chance to boggle the mind, wondering how it was she even got in this mess.  
Assume she’s old enough to drink, or from Europe, where you can drink like when you’re 18.  
Weiss was lonely under the mistletoe. That dwindling bunch of leaves hanged up over her head. It was hanging off the ceiling fan, their dorm room redecorated to properly be festooned with the red green vomit of a Christmas coating. There were lights and reefs and candy canes glued to the walls. They even had a half assed tree shoved in their room. It was an actual tree, which was hard as hell to sneak out of the forest. It was, of course, decorated much like the rest of the room.  
Christmas here was lot different than it was back home. Weiss almost missed that look her father gave her when she went to open this year’s meaningless gift. What do you give your daughter who already has everything? A little more everything, according to her father. Just the thought made her nearly miss sipping on her eggnog, but it would take more emotional horror than that to make Weiss miss a chance to take a drink. She sipped quietly while Ruby danced around the room. She was a lot more excited.  
“I’m so excited!” Ruby sang, spiraling around the room like it was her hall, and all the people in it were her fellow dancers. It must have been a moment of awakening when she accidentally bumped into Blake, who seemed a little less into the whole Christmas thing. Weiss smirked, figuring Blake probably celebrated Fanukah. Blake recovered from the spill, but Yang seemed so happy about the activity that now she was dancing with Ruby, the two spinning around their poor frightened cat. Blake sighed, rising up from the floor to head over to her bed. She was probably reaching her Christmas maximum.  
However, everyone else’s Christmas still needed one more thing, that seemed to only suddenly hit Yang well after that fact. “We don’t have the fruit cake!” She shouted. Ruby seemed to be the only other person who actively cared about that fruit cake situation.  
“Oh my gosh!” Ruby replied, the shock clear in her voice. This was really rocking her world. “Yang, we gotta get some!”  
“Blake.” Yang said. “You head out with Ruby and check to see if any stores are still open. Me and Weiss will go and look on other end of town to find some.” Blake didn’t seem likely to argue, so she headed out the door, being tugged on by a very eager Ruby. Soon as they were out the door. Yang walked over to the door and turned the lock. She quickly, dropped her clothes, letting every inch of her peachy skin be exposed to the open air of the room. Weiss felt the mistletoe fall from the ceiling fan and fwap against her head.   
“W-what the hell are you doing?” Weiss shouted back. Yang could only grin. Movement caught Weiss’s eyes, causing her darting eyes to get an eye-load of throbbing dick. Weiss blushed, her pale complexion making her blush plenty clearly, darting her eyes up, past Yang’s thin stomach, impressive breasts, nice shoulders, and focus more on her playful eyes. “What the god damn is wrong with you?”  
“Oh, nothing.” Yang grins brightly, walking forward with so much confidence the floor boards nearly curled away from her, clearing a path to let her go. “Really, what’s wrong with you? My dick is tooootally not inside you right now. It should like, already be in you-“  
OH GOD! Her flashback was ruined when Yang slid right into her. Weiss gasped, her fists bundling up loads of bed cover into her hands. Her pale rear was slid into, Yang just going to town on her. The bed started to shake, shivering from the forces Yang displayed. Weiss’s rear somehow found the way to bounce, even though her ass was a bit smaller than the other girl’s. Yang didn’t seem to have comparisons in mind when it came to stuffing asses. Yang’s hips slapped up against Weiss over and over, filling the room’s air with their copulation. Weiss’s appetite for fruit cake reached record lows.  
Yang nutted. God, she nutted way too fast. The bed covers were drenched with cum. Yang never seeming to empty of the stuff! She just kept pouring and pouring. When Weiss finally thought she was good and done, all Yang did was flip it over, and fuck her in some new and exciting angle. From this direction, Weiss could watch Yang’s face as the tough party girl plowed into her. Yang’s face was mostly what a wolf would like if it could smile while it howled, though from time to time she also winked at Weiss, which was unnerving and somehow reset all of Weiss’s attempts to adjust to being fucked.  
When Yang finally tired, and that was quite a while itself, she tugged her long self out of Weiss, coating the pale princess in a thin coat of cum. The door was kicked down, apparently Ruby and Blake had been barking to get back in for the longest time. Shamelessly, Yang turned back around, grinning, posing with her used, drenched cock. “She’s all your’s~” Weiss’s eyes widened as Blake and Ruby undid their own pants…


	3. Dog Dicks for Good Girls

It was definitely that time of the year. There was snow outside the window, beating down on the world in a torrent of white paint, splattering across the floor of the world ever so unevenly. It will pile in dunes, and gently tickle branches of trees with thin layers of pure crystal white. A quiet morning came, that would soon be disturbed by some excited girls awakening.

Ruby awoke, curling her back up as she rolled to sit up. She yawned, stretching her exhausted body out to let her bones set back in after a long night of rest. Her pajamas felt a little shorter on her than usual, but there wasn’t any reason she could think of for that. She rolls her blanket off from her lower body. Her pajama shorts seemed… off. There was a big bulge in the front of her pants. It was a nice, fat, tense bulge, the sort of that seemed ready and willing to burst through the front of her pants. And that it did. It suddenly shot forward just a few more inches, parting the fabric apart in a loud creak of her panties and shorts coming undone. And what burst through was throbbing, and needing.

It was big and red, Ruby’s dog cock that is. Ruby stared at it for about as long as she could before her curiosity got the better of her. She was a girl who very naturally liked to examine things, but now she had a thing on her body that actually demanded her to touch it! It was like a strong magnet and a rocket on a car. She went through it all even faster. Her fingers pressed forward, and rubbed the tip of her fingers against her ruby red cock. It pulsated.

It seemed like her dick actually stood further up now! She wrapped her hand around it, darting her eyes across the room. She couldn’t exactly place the feeling, as she had never felt it ever before. This was her first moment where she really, really badly wanted to stick her thingy in someone else. Who was there for her to enter, though?

Enter Weiss Schnee. That spoiled brat has hardly done a thing to deserve something nice for Christmas. Not that Ruby thought the girl spoiled, but she definitely thought the girl had been a bit less than jolly about the season. She had   
played the role of the Grinch quite well. She needed to get her punishment of course…

Ruby was on top of her friend in her bed. Weiss’s eyes split open as Ruby was busy tearing apart Weiss’s clothes. The heiress’s eyes went wide, her hands shooting up to try and grab for Ruby, but Ruby was already way too into the action. She was slipped in, humping her hips into Weiss’s hips to leave her trembling. Weiss’s defense fell apart, her clawed hands going to push the curl curling into little jittering fingers, shivering in pleasure.

The sliding alone was plenty intense already. Weiss couldn’t think of any other time that could count as her first… And somehow she even indirectly gathered the fact that this dog dicking was retribution for her behavior all year. It almost made her want to be naughty again last year, it wasn’t half bad having dog knot buried in her. Ruby’s tongue was hanging out, letting a little drool trail across the pale girl below her. Ruby slid in more time, howling as she came in her friend. A merry Dog knot-mas indeed.


	4. A HARD Gift (ahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAH12!@!%%#@%!#$)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTAMAS: What to give the woman who has everything? Tharja tries to come up with anything to give to Robin for the holidays but she already happily lets Robin do everything she wants with her body. Then it hits her! Robin rather enjoys bending her over and fucking her hard with a strap-on. And while Tharja always comes most deliciously from being taken from behind, Robin doesn't really. So Tharja decides to gift Robin's body with a futa cock so Robin will have all the orgasms when she fucks her.

It was another afternoon spent buried deep in a musky old tome. Tharja sat in their parlor, admiring the flames of the fire in the hearth bathing her form in waves of warmth. Many considered Tharja a cold woman, someone who would send chills down most people’s spines. But, just like anyone else, when it got cold outside she craved the warmth of the fireplace. Tharja sat back in her seat, idly flipping the pages away as she sat back, the air filling with the clicking sounds of crackling logs heaving away into the smoky orange dancers of fire.

Besides the warmth, Tharja had more true concerns. Her worries over what to gift Robin with this season. The holidays were just around, and it was this time of year that Ylisseans often gave each other gifts. Chrom in all his wisdom spread this tradition to his lovely tactician, Robin, whom Tharja was quite attached to. At this very moment, Tharja was resting in Robin’s parlor in her wing of the capital palace. The snow raged on outside, painting the battlements and high ceilings white as the bitter winter. Tharja reached out to her side table to sip some tea. What do you get the girl who has everything?

Love was a delicate game to play and live. Tharja had a very difficult time trying to communicate what love felt like to her. It often came out sounding like she wanted their legs wrapped in a warm embrace with a sweet wetness dripping between them, or her face buried deep between Robin’s legs, hunting for that sweet honey that only her one and beauty can brew. So as far as the gift of love went, Tharja could never write a poem, or really make a subtle gesture that Robin would enjoy and would endure Tharja in her heart. Just as well, Robin lived in a palace surrounded by rich friends. Robin would no doubt have more coins in her coffers, gifts beyond luxurious, and cakes and ales and any other fantastical thing only coin could buy. Tharja didn’t even have pockets for coin, so she couldn’t contend with princesses and kings!

The door opened to the parlor. Robin came in, dressed in her heavy robe and thin white dress. Tharja put her book to the side, grinning at her lover finally returned. “Welcome home~” She purred. Tharja was losing any sense of shyness as far as welcoming her wife home was concerned. It was probably the best moment of her day when at last her one true love returned. Tharja came right up, skimpily garbed as ever in the uniform of the dark mage, and wrapped herself around her lover. Her busy figure bunched up around Robin, smoothly smooshing against her like soft pillows pressing into Robin. Robin’s own soft bulges pillowed around Tharja as they mashed together, both pairs of breasts from the woman smooshing as they embraced. Robin was always just a bit bashful. That blush on her cheeks always drove Tharja wild.

In must have been one of those nights. Robin was already letting Tharja lure the girl into the bedroom. Normally Robin puts up a fight, tries to pull for her study to take just another second to read through her books. Not tonight. Tharja had a sense why. It had been a week since they’d done it. Tharja did her very best to make sure her little wife was nice and deprived of her lust being relieved. After seven days of no release, any offer of sex must have seemed incredible to Robin. Everything was going as planned.

Robin stripped herself eagerly as soon as Tharja asked. “Keep going.” Tharja groaned in her husky voice, trying her very best to muster her seductive tones. Only in the bedroom did her voice start to feel natural, did slinking out of her suit feel better than being dressed. Here, everything was so much easier, more fluid. They undressed, they ever so gently touched one another, and neither could recall when exactly it happened, but they touched down upon the bed, letting the mattress absorb the backs of the lovers.

They rolled through each other’s embraces, arms meeting in shorts hugs, lips colliding only for an excuse for their tongues to meet and touch at the tips. Tharja moaned when Robin eagerly ducked her hand down to tuck her fingers to Tharja’s wet. Tharja gasped the most silent of protests. Robin tugged her hand back slowly, like she was wounded. Tharja put her finger to Robin’s lip, shhh-ing in the air. Tharja reached under the bed, pulling out a neat little scroll. Tharja brought the scroll to a confused Robin’s crotch, the scroll seeming a little sticky. Tharja put her hand to the paper, whispering a few choice words, and pulled her hands back. Robin blinked.

The seconds ticked by. Something bulged up against the paper. More time passed. The scroll was trying to contain this thing that grew beneath. It grew out more, further, and further. And then the paper split in half, and Robin’s brand new cock waved in the air as it came to a full erection. The tip couldn’t contain a second of shuddering pleasure. The cum poured out from the tip, making her shaft wet, dripping in short little puddles around Robin’s thighs. Tharja grinned, staring up at Robin’s blanked out face, drool from her lips, eyes rolled back or nearly shut. Tharja couldn’t contain her tiny bursts of laughter.

Everything came more naturally to Robin after that. Robin took advantage of Tharja bending over for her, slipping her cock through Tharja’s folds. Tharja dug her fingers against the bed sheets, her nails raking against the mattress. Robin was slow and timid at first. Tharja could feel her warmth slip further and further in, braving the way forward with her tip. She hit the end, her cock well and buried. They stayed in that for seconds, the time hardly passing before Robin slid out. Tharja was scared for a moment that Robin wouldn’t be able to muster the strength to slip back in. But this was coming naturally to Robin now.

She slid right back in. It was a quick and mighty thrust. Robin went from one extreme to the other, the bed shivering below them. Robin kept at it, every thrust seeming more satisfying to the woman. And then the next thrust she was just smiling away, and the further she thrust the more her grin became nearly wicked. Her breasts swayed against Tharja’s back, her hands found purchase where it could to stay sturdy on top of Tharja. Tharja could feel all the warmth, all the wet inside her, and it drove her wild. This completely defeated the strap-ons, the toys, the damn fingers. This was so much better!

The bed seemed pleased too. It creaked and eeped like a little virgin, and the mattress never seemed more comforting than it did in that moment. Robin was beastial, happy, horny. It was everything Tharja could have wanted for her wife. Robin swung her head back and groaned in a happy moan as she came into her wife, groaning so happily.

The pair met on their sides back with their heads against their feather pillows. They kissed each other on the cheek, and once on the lips. Their eyes were watery, nearly asleep. “I love you.” Robin whispered.  
“D-dicks are nice.” Tharja garbled.


	5. Alphys Makes a Dick Potion (And Undyne Drinks it!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys' experiments with Determination eventually lead to what she believes will be a much more stable version of it that she can give to monsters. Undyne volunteers to be the test subject, and they both learn the long, hard way that Alphys has accidentally invented Dicktermination?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> VERY CASUALLY SPOILS  
> THE UNDERTALE  
> PACIFIST RUN  
> PLAY UNDERTALE  
> BEAT IT  
> THEN READ PORN ABOUT IT YOU DUMB  
> SHIT  
> LORD  
> (ps you're not actually a shit lord.)

Maybe these experiments all finally went somewhere. Alphys toyed with people’s lives for far too long without any major results, but finally she might have something to offer to all of monster kind. Down in the deep confides of her lab, a small vial filled over with a pink batch of runny fluids. It seeps out, filling the round vial to the very top, the automated machine popping a cork on the top. Alphys reached forward and slipped her hands around it, slightly scared that some small mistake could occur to make her drop the vial. If it smashed, it might set her back a whole month as far as research was concerned.

Up the stairs, through the elevator, and back to the more cheery surface of her lab Alphys went. She ran forward with her short legs, setting the vial down on a table. Now came the dreaded part. She had to test it. It could be dangerous, the material she was working with left some people completely ruined, turned into something horrible. She didn’t want to test it, but the fact remained that she really, really had to. This concoction could cure people of a lot of diseases, and help families in general. But who to test it on? The choice was even harder, since there wasn’t exactly anyone in Alphy’s life that she considered expendable. Like it mattered, Undyne already volunteered.

Her girlfriend was way too eager to test out some experimental potion. “C’mon Alph, I’ll be safe!” She said with that big bold grin on her face, razor sharp teeth misaligned lightly. “If anything too bad happens, I’m sure your sexy ass will fix me up!” Alphys wished it was that easy. Cure her, yeah, tell that to all those families, all those people, all the failed experiments that haunted her every day of her life. Still, she had to admit, this latest potion was the least severe so far. She wasn’t trying to bring the dead back to life, she was just trying to give people some vigor… Like it mattered, Undyne’s heart was steadily set on swallowing some potion. The knock on the door sunk Alphys’s heart, and freed her from her thoughts.

Undyne came in her tank top, with a bottle of water strapped around her neck on a necklace. She wiped sweat from her brow, grinning at Alphys. “Heya!” She smirked, slipping in through the door, Alphys moving to the side to let the girl in. She took a thick swig from her water bottle, setting it down on a table to the side. She did her best to ignore Alphy’s giant monitor, always monitoring what was going on. Sometimes, of course, it was showing anime instead. It was a damn good monitor, might as well milk it to death. Alphys wasn’t really considering watching any anime at the moment, especially with how concerned for Undyne she was. “Alright, so where’s the potion?” Undyne asked, looking around the place to see if she could find the potion before Alphys could give it to her. She really was eager.

Shaky hands offered the vial to the fish girl, whose hand was far more steady than the lizards. Undyne looked it over like it was an arrow that wounded her. She took in the sights and dimensions, and watched the fluid swirl inside the canister. The glass was clear, and it shimmered with light from the lights on the ceiling. “Well, bottom’s up.” Undyne grinned, uncorking it and throwing it up. Alphys squeaked.

“W-wait!” She eeped.

“What’s wrong, Alphy?”

“Umm… J-just make sure you don’t drink all of it! One quarter should do…”

“Sounds fair!” Undyne took the first sip of the stuff, carefully nudging the glass vial forward, sipping some of the potion. “Bleck! Thank god I don’t have to drink all of it, it doesn’t taste that hot.” Undyne grinned, like what she said was the most reassuring thing ever mentioned before in all the history of time. Maybe she was just reassuring herself, Alphys couldn’t tell, so she forced a grin and a laugh just to help Undyne out. It was what she wanted, a quick happy reaction. Alphys awaited any responses.

Some equipment was in order. A few heart beat monitors were attached to Undyne, some wires ending in plastic plungers, sticking to Undyne’s skin. Alphys sat back, a laptop nearby. She eagerly typed on her dino-fingers friendly keyboard. The monitors showed that Undyne’s heartbeat was picking up. Undyne was very audibly breathing louder. Alphys struggled with wanting to comfort her girlfriend, while also being loyal to her research. When was done typing the quick entry onto her table, she stepped down from her seat to rush over to Undyne’s side to give her a hug, whilst the heart beat monitor only got louder and louder.

The hug seemed to make Undyne happier. Very happier. “Oh Alphy.” Her purr was husky, like, huskier than Alphys had ever heard from Undyne. Suddenly, her tongue was scraping across Alphys’s short neck. The yellow lizard shivered, not sure why Undyne was getting so hot and bothered when there was still so much at stake. “Oh god.” Of course, hearing Undyne muttered something like that didn’t help the situation much either, it just helped to encourage Alphys to have an early heart attack. But that’s when she saw it.

It was growing. Jutting out against Undyne’s shorts. It bulged further, and further, getting fatter and fatter with every second. Undyne’s shorts got very cramped, very fast. The front of the pants creaked, the button struggled to stay on, and the zipper already snapped, showing her black panties underneath. For a split second, Alphys was considering running for her computer, but testing the might of the hug she was still engaged in confirmed that this hug was starting to become a lot more like a strangle. She was behind held down very tightly by the extremely strong captain of the royal guard, and she had something in her pants that was absolutely happy to see Alphys.

“Hrrrrghh~ I just wanna fuck ya so bad, Alph! Oh god! Good god I wanna do you!” She thrust the air forcefully, holding Alphys down in that rough hug, seemingly confused about how to keep her hug steady and hard, while also moving Alphys over to start receiving the fish’s air thrusts. Each thrust made that pants button struggle to stay stable. Another thrust, and the button flew off, and a long shaft covered with her stretched panties spilled out. Her shorts fell from her body, crumbling up into a pile on the floor.

Undyne snapped her panties apart with a quick stroke of her hand, which she had to free from Alphys long enough for her to break free. Undyne howled, ripping her underwear from her shaft, letting her cock come free into the air. It was long, and barbed like a fishhook. Alphys rushed over to her computer and wrote as fast as she could. “omg my fucking girlfriend turned into a DICKGIRL or something like a futanari not that I know what that is I don’t watch that hioly shit ong hmtyu –qewiv. Wuteupoqtga;nxnzvx,,n/ “ Alphys was dragged from her keyboard by Undyne.

Struggling against Undyne would be a pretty stupid idea. Alphys was as unfit as unfit gets, and Undyne performs feats of incredible strength because an impulse told her it would be fun to destroy a bolder with her bare hands. Alphys was bent over, her own panties and clothing destroyed, because apparently being hyped up on futa drugs didn’t exactly make Undyne feel intimate. “Oh my god I need that dino pussy in my LIFE!” Undyne howled, which was a pretty arousing thing to hear, and Alphys was seriously considering just giving in, I mean this was like ALL of her fetishes.

She leaned back, curious what Undyne would do when given an inch. Well, she gave back a mile. A mile of dick plunged right into Alphys’ tail hole. It plunged forward, already leaving plenty wet in its wake. Alphys was unsteady, leaning forward against her computer chair, gripping hard around it to try and withstand the oncoming force. Undyne roared, clearly not acting in her proper mind as she kept at it. Her hips pushed forward, only picking up the speed. Alphys cried uncle, but Undyne was too far gone. She was happy plunged into her girlfriend, she was not going to suddenly stop now that she was getting what she wanted!

Pounding and pounding, she just couldn’t stop. Alphys could feel the cum dripping down her thighs. Her girlfriend must have came like seven times already, and still she was dumb foundedly eager to go pounding in another time. And then another. She stopped for a second to swap holes. As the time passed, swapping holes was nothing to Alphys. Both holes were pouring over with cum, a web of white connecting her tail hole to her lizard pussy. The white dripped onto the floor when Undyne finally collapsed, leaving Alphys to realize what she made.

DICK-CONTAMINATION

Which is a pun

Based off of DETERMINATION

Because undertale jokes


	6. The Gift of Incest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTAMAS: Christmas is a time for families to come together, so no celebration of Futamas would be complete without a mother/daughter orgy: Severa forcing her hard cock down Cordelia's throat, Noire fucking Tharja's breasts, Kjelle riding Sully's horsedick, Cynthia and Sumia jacking each other off, Morgan fucking her mother's ass while Robin fucks her pussy, Lucina down on all fours to suck her mother's dick while her beloved aunt Lissa takes her from behind. To name a few examples.

One by one, the families of legends gave into that dark feeling. Whilst the snow was the white, the feelings were black. The darkness of Grima had long ago taken the purity of the woman of that band of warriors, and dark, terrible feelings were left stirring in the loins of once pure maidens. On this holiday, once such a festive celebration of all things pure, these women found their celebrations tainted. They surrendered to their vices at the very first whim. Basically, without beating around the bush, and ditching any sense of prose or verse. Well, a bunch of girls with dicks fuck their moms.

Cordelia gasped. The rope was too tight around her wrists. She wished she was in a better position to protest, but this wasn’t exactly a slow laydown and snuggle kind of sex. Severa spread Cordelia’s legs apart, forcing the young woman to bare her crotch to girl before her. Cordelia’s face went flush with a heated blush, the red spreading evenly along her cheeks. She would be lying if she tried to deny that it was incredibly arousing. There was just something incredible about being used instead of just emptily loved. Anyone can kiss, but only real fuckers could tie you up.

There was a sudden change of heart, though. Cordelia was so certain Severa was going to settle for her crotch, but the twin tails haired girl suddenly changed her mind. She walked around the tied Cordelia, her bratty body very slim. From waist to hips, her body was slender. It was a weathered surface, with no unneeded curves or unnecessary bits of plumpness, save for her chest. She was plenty plump there, despite her otherwise speedy build. Her cock stood erect from her small thighs, completely erect. “Yeah, I think this will be a bit more cathartic.” Severa grinned.

Cordelia opened her mouth to ask what she meant, but the words were caught by a very sudden throat stuffing. Her lips puckered around the cock that clogged her up, Cordelia eager to please despite it all. Her situation was one of very eagerly throwing herself into these things now. The captivity, the roughness… It captured her attention, it made her feel incredible. And it made Severa feel great too. “Hey, watch the teeth! And would it kill you to slurp a bit louder? C’mon, I really wanna feel that you’ve been fuckin’ hungry for this cock!” Severa barked. It was a part of the experience.

That cock just slid back and forth. Cordelia was not giving a blow job, Severa was face fucking her. The tears ran down Cordelia’s fair cheeks. Severa caught a sight of this, and seemed offended that even with tears on her pale cheeks, her mother still was the picture of beauty. She only face fucked more brutally, with the eagerness of a well paid demolisher with a sledgehammer to a brick wall. The cum spilled out from Cordelia’s lips, and maybe for once she didn’t look flawless. She looked dirty and broken.

Elsewhere… Tharja’s back violently met a bookshelf. The tomes spilled forward from her precious shelf like hail fire from an artillery line. Noire had a crazed look in her eyes. Little pin pricks where her pupils, her face filled with her sinister determination. Tharja gasped, trying to spit out some second spell to undo this state her daughter found herself in, but that was defeated when Noire shoved Tharja down to her knees. Tharja was far stronger, and should have been able to resist, but Noire was inacting inhuman. Impossibly powerful. “S-SUCK IT…” Noire gasped with all the elegance of an elephant screaming.

What it was, fit cleanly between Tharja’s creamy tits. Tharja was left in shock of the thickness of Noire’s rod. It kept a fair space between Tharja’s massive breasts, which was an incredible feat for sure. Tharja wrapped her breasts around Noire’s cock, eager to appease the rampaging girl. Firmly, she held her breasts against that cock, pressing with her palms harder and harder, letting her ghastly pale tits milk up and down against the dick they warmed between them. Noire’s grunts started to get louder, with again, all the grace of a gorgeous, busty, curvy, screaming elephant.

It was about halfway through that Noire screamed again that Tharja really, really should be “SUCKING IT!!! SUCK IT!” Her fearsome voice boomed out from her tiny squealy little throat. “INSOLENT CURR, YOU SHALL SATE MY NEEDS, WENCH.” Tharja knew that she couldn’t risk only putting half of herself into it. Satisfying this beast of a libido required Tharja to really put her all into this. She shoved her tits down, letting the cockhead reach the peak it would, of course, pressing right against Tharja’s lips. With a warm gasp, Tharja wrapped her lips around that cock, making a loud suckling noise.

Her mouth opened wide, rubbing her tongue against the round cockhead she had in her cave of a mouth. Noire’s dick was so wet it shimmered, the tip red with a warm blush. Tharja suckled on Noire’s fire, sizzling off the flames with her tongue. Noire grunted with that oh so familiar elephant grace, only it got more feminine with each pass. Tharja would have taken this seeming moment of weakness as her chance to break free from Noire’s grasp but… Well, her daughter’s cock tasted way too good to bother not finishing her off.

Longer, and longer still, it seemed like Noire’s dick went further into Tharja’s mouth even when it seemed like it was finally the end of it. Tharja moaned more eagerly than she ever could have for a dick before. Noire seemed to like it when she came in her mouth. The fire turned to ice. Noire’s snow poured from Tharja’s mouth, overflowing down her cheeks, her chin, and eventually dripping down over Tharja’s breasts, making them shimmer with the wet arousal that beaded over them. Noire spilled and spilled until her mother was nice and evenly coated in it.

Kjelle was less eager. It was Sully’s egging on that made Kjelle even follow through with her original plan. When Kjelle peeled her mother’s night dress off from her body, she was confronted with a dick a couple sizes bigger than Kjelle could ever hope to obtain. Sully grinned, licking her lips. “Well, c’mon now! Finish what you started!” Sully egged her on. Kjelle reached forward quietly, wrapping her hands around Sully’s horsecock. It was massive, big enough to inspire the slightest fear in Kjelle’s heart. Sully’s abs flexed as her daughter touched up and down that fleshy rod.

Sully helped her daughter onto that cock. Kjelle bent over, rubbing her rear nervously against that cock. Her cheeks bounced lightly. She was always more bottom heavy than people would anticipate. She was a bit too muscular to have big breasts, but her booty was so fat it could clap. Her cheeks moved against Sully’s dick, that mile of horse dick nudging against Kjelle’s asshole, flicking across the length of Kjelle’s pussy. Both holes being teased only made the girl more nervous, since it seemed very much like no matter which one was picked, she really be regretting it.

“Mother, maybe we shouldn’t.” Kjelle tried to protest, but she could already hear the retort coming.

“Stay strong, Kjelle. C’mon, no kid of mine is gonna be a quitter.” Sully scoffed. That really got to Kjelle. She was a bit more certain then. She ironed herself, and chose the harder path all of her own accord. She slipped back, and let that horse dick rip into her asshole. The pain was incredible, but the pleasure that followed was absolutely indescribable. Kjelle’s own cock rose higher, shooting some pre from the amazing pressure that suddenly rolled through her body. The mountains of pain were incredible, but she got through it.

The floor quaked from their coupling. Kjelle just kept ramming herself back. It took all the effort she had in her legs to stay standing. Sully’s cock melted Kjelle’s muscles, whipping away years and years of training and ironing herself for fights. This was no fight, and yet somehow she still felt like she was losing. She bit down against her lower lip, driving her canines against her plump lip. Sully just huffed, hardly working up a sweat. She did have it easier, she seemed. Still, it was no excuse. Kjelle had to rise to the occasion.

Roaring, she flung herself harder back. Sully’s eyes went wide. Kjelle thrusted herself back and forth, spearing herself against that horse length. Her head screamed encouraging words. Every time one of Sully’s breaths came out more ragged, longer dragged, harsher, bigger, she found her courage. Her legs became stronger, her might went to bricks to walls to steel. Sweat poured off her abs, her legs shuddered as she kept at it. Sully screamed. She was defeated by her daughter, finally, at last. Sully came, spewing and spilling out over Kjelle’s rear, covering that well-muscled, bouncy ass in cum.

Finally, down in Robin’s palace, there was yet another scene of family coming together. Lucina bent over for Lissa. Lissa was all laughs, so comfortable having a cock that she acted more naturally ever since she got one. She rocked into Lucina, fucking her like a sister, even though they were like dimensional aunt and niece. Lissa didn’t care, in her head it was a sister situation. Her thoughts probably turned to Chrom, and just how much Lucina looked like him. Lissa giggled, spewing probably a third load into Lucina’s ass. The blue haired beauty gasped as Lissa pet her head. “My my~” Lissa grinned. “You’re really good at takin’ it, aren’t chya’?”

Lucina nodded, her nodding face quickly having her mouth stuffed by Robin. “She truly is an excellent daughter, at least as far as cock satisfying go~” Robin grins, letting herself unwind inside Lucina’s mouth. The warrior woman gasped, her eyes going ever so slightly crossed. Robin grinned, gently winding and unwinding her hips from Lucina’s face. Her pace was ever so slightly unsteady, picking up the speed whenever her head was really getting teased by Lucina’s gorgeous lips.

Robin gasped in surprise when Morgan leaped after her, sticking her own cock into Robin’s rear. Robin bent over ever so slightly to let her daughter in, of course while keeping her own cock inside her daughter. Lissa laughed, snickering at the plenty long line of pure, terrible incest. The snake of incest whirled and swirled, fighting through an array of angles and weird ways to thrust to try and keep their complicated dance going. Convoluted as it was, they all managed to cum one after another. It was a gorgeous chain reaction. Lissa came into Lucina, sending her head roughly down, which made Robin shoot her load and shoot her ass really far back, which made Morgan thrust forward to stay standing, causing her to pop too. The trail of cum that leaked from all the women combined was an impressive one.

Lissa got down on her knees, and helped Lucina onto her feet. “Alright guys, let’s not play around. I’m a cock loving whore~” She grinned with that smile that made it clear she could handle living with being a dick loving slut. “So, let’s get me nice and drenched, okay?” The other women were completely happy to oblige Lissa’s need. After all, she needed a gift for the year.

There were plenty of cocks surrounding the eager blonde on her knees. She reached for each one. Lucina was in her right hand, getting that extra special main hand attention. Her jerking would be nice and fluid. Robin occupied her left hand, a hand not as bad, but good for a dick that was probably sick of blowjobs at this point. No one likes a soggy cock. And Morgan eagerly stuffed Lissa’s face, which was an impressive feat considering Morgan’s height. And in that position, Lissa knew truly what Futamas was all about.

It wasn’t about the incest, the horsedicks, the abs, the transformation, the corruption. It was about the message. It was about lusts, being released in healthy, quick bursts. It was about girls with dicks. Merry Futamas.


	7. Cock Hypnosis Cookies Agogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUTAMAS: An experimental batch of cookies by Lissa gives Maribelle, Olivia, and Robin dicks

They smelled great. Lissa didn’t have much commentary for her batch of cookies except a few smiles and a cute little way she put the tray down on the table. She used a metal spatula to scoop up one of the steaming chocolatey cookies, offering up a plate over to which girl seemed the most eager for it. By Lissa’s judgement, Maribelle seemed the most excited to have a plate of delicious cookies, so why not just hand that one over to her first. “Thank you very much, darling.” Maribelle grinned, taking a quick and courteous bite of well the well baked dessert.

Olivia was given a cookie next. She happily took the plate from Lissa, nervously holding it and fidgeting in her seat. Robin was the last to receive a plate filled with cookies, but she would never make anything of that. After all, it was truly Lissa who would be final to get any cookies. “Ah, thank you very much, Lissa.” Robin grinned up at the cute blonde, taking a nibble at the cookies almost as eagerly as Maribelle, who was now seemingly forgetting her manors. Maribelle was stuffing the cookies down her face, seemingly unable to stop. Robin gave her a nervous glance before quietly turning back to her own cookies.

Something was wrong. Robin peered over. Maribelle’s plate was empty, but still she seemed frenzy. Her mouth was hung open and drooling like a manic dog, and Olivia was now reduced to the same psychotic cookie eating syndrome that Maribelle was stricken with. Tears were stream down her face, she very clearly didn’t want to be eating those cookies down so fast. What in the hell was going on? Robin’s hands felt clammy, completely shocked and cautious. It struck her late that even through her paranoia, she was still eating the cookies too.

She was stuffing her own face now. She was throwing them into her mouth, sometimes shoving more cookies in than she could manage. The crumbs crashed back down onto her plate, there for her to try and savage on her own. When she glanced back over, Olivia was finished, now just the very same sort of drooling beast that Maribelle was reduced to. As for Maribelle, she was tearing at her skirts and top. With one shred, she released this monolith of meat that grew out between her thighs. A long, thick, wide cock, spewing out drips of drooling cum from the tip.

Robin tried to stop eating. She had to, this was the fate that awaited her. Her hands resisted her attempts to hold them back down. Lissa was stripping herself, letting her long cock be free along with the rest of her petite beautiful body. She walked over and claimed Maribelle with a kiss on the lips. Robin doubted Lissa had to have gone through all this trouble just to earn a smooch from Maribelle, it was no secret the girl was eager for some saliva from Lissa. No, what Lissa truly wanted was something lewder, darker, and it was big and right between Maribelle’s legs, leaking cream all over the floor.

Lissa went down onto her knees, seemingly more excited to get a taste of what was between Maribelle’s legs than she was to stick her own thing in. She seemed thrilled that Maribelle was so corrupted with that hot thing. Lissa traced her feminine fingers across the hard length, feeling just how rigid it was. It stood taller as she slid across its side, and it shivered when Lissa slipped across the top of the head. It seemed to reach out, desperate for her touch when she took her hand back, and it leaked a runny drip when Lissa clamped her hand down around it.

Suddenly, the floor rushed up to meet Robin. Olivia was on top of her, completely stripped of her own outfit. Robin didn’t need to look for anything between Olivia’s legs, she could already feel what she had planted between her legs. Robin felt her eyes cross and her body go hot. She couldn’t focus on anything, just getting fucked. She threw her hand down, digging her nails against her crotch, fumbling with her outfit to try and strip it off. It didn’t matter how it came, she just needed a bare crotch for Olivia! She dug her nails hard into her out, raking and grasping it like talons. With a loud rip, she shred a patch of her pants away, leaving her pussy lips bare and blushed with their inflammation. She needed it.

Slipping in, Olivia panted heavily. The process made her breath labored and her laughs short and chaotic. Every cackled was a celebration of having her cock inside something. Before long, Robin was mirroring those laughs. She could already feel something growing between her own legs. She was going to end up like Olivia, like Maribelle. The worst part was, she loved it. She loved the idea of having a long cock, of fucking all her friends into oblivion. She wanted to cum more than anything.

Olivia slipped into Robin once more, but this time, Robin slipped in right back. She angled her growing cock just right so she could slip it right in. Olivia gasped, moaning like she would if she weren’t so hypnotized, before surrendering to the embrace of whatever crazy lust had taken all the others. She thrust and thrust, until she felt mindless.

When she was a bit more sane, she looked around herself. Her dick was inside Lissa instead of Olivia. Olivia was on the floor, covered in cum, and Maribelle was next to Olivia, even more cum covered. Robin was on her knees, her cock still inside a passed out Lissa. She wasn’t really sure how she got in this situation, or what the next step was. She just knew for sure, that somehow, this was Christmas related.

**Author's Note:**

> See more futa, get more futa, become a futa yourself at  
> saltyteafutas.tumblr.com  
> where i write for free  
> and also do commissions that tend to be 10,000 words long  
> which is as long as about  
> three chapters in game of thrones.


End file.
